Recueil d'OS
by LizzieLose
Summary: OS assez courts sur Malec
1. Chapter 1

**n°1 :** Sortie de soirée

 **Univers :** UA

 **Nombre de mots :** 2050

* * *

Alec marchait seul dans les rues de New York. Ses yeux étaient rouges, et lui faisaient mal. Il était triste et fatigué. Il avait été tellement stupide. Il savait bien que ce jour-là arriverait, mais il avait tellement espéré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Jace avait une copine, il l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche devant tout le monde, après l'avoir présentée.

Sa sœur Izzie, ne lui avait lancé qu'un faible sourire désolé. Evidemment c'était son amie. Au fond s'il devait s'en prendre à quelqu'un, ça n'était qu'à lui même. Quelle idée de tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami ! Son frère d'adoption en plus. Il se détestait tellement.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand il leva enfin les yeux de ses chaussures, à tel point que quelques rayons de soleil apparaissaient à l'horizon. Il s'installa sur un bac et ferma les yeux de longues secondes, avant de les ouvrir brusquement, se sentant observer. Il l'était. Un homme aux yeux d'une drôle de couleur ambrées. Il était beaucoup trop maquillé. Avec beaucoup trop de paillettes.

«-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est des lentilles de contact. »

Son souffle chaud lui percuta le visage. Il sentait la cigarette à plein nez. Il essayait d'arrêter en ce moment.

«- Tu ne peux pas te décaler, s'il te plaît, c'est gênant un peu … » murmura-t-il.

«-Tu es sur mon banc je te signale ! »

«-Ah ouais ? Il y a pas écris ton nom en lettre d'or dessus à ce que je sache ! »

L'inconnu pointa du doigt quelque chose derrière lui, il se retourna, et découvrit un nom gravé dans le bois, recouvert de paillettes dorées. Le comble du kitch.

« - Tu t'appelles Magnus Bane ? »

« -Ouaip ! »

« -Et qu'est ce qui me prouve que c'est la vérité ? »

Il avait des cheveux noirs, aussi noir que la nuit, il les secoua légèrement en souriant, avant de sortir son permis de conduire de sa poche de jean rouge. Très voyant par ailleurs. Dans tous les cas il s'appelait bien Magnus Bane. C'était vraiment un nom bizarre quand même.

« -Oh, répondit il simplement. De toute façon que pouvait répondre d'autre. Pas un truc bien trash. C'était plus le style de Jace. Nan, son style à lui, c'était d'éviter les conflits. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ça commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système de devoir à chaque fois s'effacer. Mais ça c'était la faute de Jace, il se mettait toujours en avant. Oubliant ainsi son meilleur ami. Un fois, quand le blond pensait encore qu'il était hétéro, et il le pensait toujours, il l'avait emmené de force à une fête étudiante pour lui faire rencontrer quelqu'un. Il était resté avec lui, quoi, deux minutes, le temps de lui foutre une bière dans les mains, deux trois capotes dans la poche, pour ensuite se barrer illico et rouler une pelle à la première fille venue. Résultat des courses, il avait passé la soirée assis sur le perron à fumer clopes sur clopes. Il était resté jusqu'à minuit, le strict minimum, et était rentré chez lui. Le lendemain quand son ami lui avait demandé si ça s'était bien passé, il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire la vérité. Alors il avait improvisé, il lui avait dit qu'il avait couché avec une fille, chez elle, et qu'il était rentré au petit matin chez lui. Tout ça, sous le regard désapprobateur de sa sœur qui habitait avec lui, elle l'avait donc vu rentrer vers minuit passé. Et il n'avait pas la tête de quelqu'un qui s'était vachement amusé, loin de là.

« - Alors, beau brun, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu te retrouves à 4h et demi du matin, sur mon banc, avec une tête de déterré, » déclara Magnus en s'installant à côté de lui.

« -Comment est ce que tu réagirais toi, si le garçon que t'aime depuis des années te présentait sa copine ? »

« -Ouch, ça fait mal ça, comment t'as réagis ? Parce qu'il a dû te la présenter en début de soirée j'imagine, et que c'est loin d'être poli de se casser directement après. »

« -J'ai souris, comme je le fais d'habitude, et j'ai passé le reste de la soirée à me consoler avec de la nourriture. Sous les regards noirs de ma frangine Izzie. »

« -Les histoires de cœur, ça passe ou ça casse, et pour toi c'est pas passé. »

« -Je te le fais pas dire. »

« -Je t'aurais bien proposé de me faire passer pour ton petit copain, pour le rendre jaloux, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris ce type à l'air d'être 100% hétéro. »

« -Et en plus dans les films, c'est toujours hyper gnangnan. Et ça finit mal. »

Magnus éclata de rire. Et pourtant il avait dit ça d'une façon tellement blasée. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à être drôle, c'était pas vraiment son genre. Il ne fit qu'un faible sourire poli, légèrement gêné. Et c'était compréhensible.

« -Bon et sinon, tu veux pas, je sais pas moi, essayer de passer à autre chose ? »

« -C'est pas comme si j'avais jamais essayé, ça fait plus de 10 ans que ma vie ne tourne qu'autour de lui, peu importe ce que je fais, où je vais, tout me ramène à lui, mes amis, mon travail, tout. »

« -Glauque, bah techniquement, tu me connais grâce à lui, mais en même temps, il l'a pas faite exprès.

« -Alec. »

« -Hein ? »

« -Enfin, je m'appelle Alec. »

« -Ah... Enchanté ! »

Magnus souriait à pleine dents, et même si cela ne faisait qu'une bonne grosse dizaine de minutes qu'il le connaissait, il le trouvait magnifique. Ses cheveux en bataille, qui avaient du être discipliné avec une bonne grosse de gel en début de soirée, le rendaient sexy. Ses yeux ambrés parfaitement mis en valeur par son maquillage. Ses vêtements le laissaient admirer une carrure impressionnante.

Son portable sonna, le coupant dans son admiration. Il eût tout à coup honte de sa sonnerie, la musique de Pirates des Caraïbes. Elle était plus qu'immature, et il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un gamin face à lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur son portable pour savoir qui l'appelait. Il ne prit même pas la peine de dissimuler sa grimace en voyant la photo et le prénom de son meilleur ami s'afficher. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Il n'était pas encore prêt psychologiquement pour. Il fallait lui laisser le temps pour réfléchir à sa situation. Pour déterminer s'il devait dire la vérité à son meilleur ami ou non.

« -C'est lui ? » demanda Magnus en pointant la photo du doigt. Il répondit par un simple hochement de tête. « Ah ouais ta pas choisis le plus moche non plus. » Il lui lança un regard noir, « quoi ? Oh ça va ! Fais pas ta vierge effarouchée ! »

Mais pour qui est ce qu'il se prenait ?! De quel droit se permettait-il de l'appeler comme ça. Il déclina l'appel et rangea rageusement en téléphone dans sa poche. Il était vexé et il ne faisait rien pour le cacher.

« -Tu sais qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il te rappelle ? »

« -Ouais et alors ? »

« -Ah, il me rappelle l'un de mes ex, un mannequin, super canon, mais beaucoup trop collant. »

Alec roula des yeux, il s'en foutait pas mal que l'un de ses ex soit mannequin, voir complètement en fait. Et puis Jace était pas trop collant, juste un peu trop surprotecteur envers sa famille. Quand ils étaient petits, malgré le fait que ce soit lui l'aîné, c'était toujours le blond qui le défendait quand il se faisait embêter. C'était pathétique et il en avait vraiment honte.

Magnus avait raison, Jace ré-eessaya de le joindre, moins d'une minute plus tard. Il ressortit son téléphone pour raccrocher, une nouvelle fois, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire, Magnus lui arracha son téléphone des mains, et décrocha.

« -Oui allô ? »

« -[...] »

« -Non, je ne vous le passerai pas, il est disons plutôt occupé. »

Alec s'écarquilla d'horreur devant le sous-entendu.

« -[...] »

« - Bon écoute mon pote, laisse mon mec tranquille et occupe toi de ton cul ! »

Et il raccrocha, il lui rendit son téléphone, avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Dieu qu'il avait envie de lui enlever. Il commençait sérieusement à l'emmerder.

« -T'es sérieux ?! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Il va me poser un tas de question quand je rentrerais, puis me tuer ! »

« -Bah au moins, il ne va plus appeler, et te foutre la paix, et tu viens de faire ton coming-out. Et si jamais il t'embête, je viendrais à ton secours, comme le preux chevalier que je suis. »

« -Je suis pas une putain de princesse, si je veux me défendre je suis parfaitement capable de le faire ! »

Le brun éclata de rire, tandis qu'Alec lui lançait un regard noir. Et en plus il se moquait de lui.

« -Je voulais pas te vexer, même si te ramener dans mon château ne me gênerait pas plus que ça. »

« -Me ramener dans ton... Mais ça va pas la tête ? » s'écria-t-il. Ce qui le fit repartir dans ses gloussements. Il se calma une grosse poignée de secondes plus tard.

« -Désolé, mais c'était vraiment tentant, au fait maintenant que j'y pense, ça te dirait d'aller boire un café chez moi ? Il va bientôt faire jour, autant bien commencer la journée !

« -Uniquement si tu me jures que tu ne vas pas me séquestrer ! »

« -Juré! »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, et Magnus sortit son téléphone, l'embrassa sur la joue, alors qu'il rougissait violemment, et prit une photo. Le flash l'éblouit. L'asiatique s'éloigna légèrement et observa la photo. Alec l'entendit siffler d'admiration.

« -Je devrais peut être me reconvertir en photographe. »

« -Pourquoi ? »

« -Parce que cette photo est magnifique. »

Et elle l'était, ils étaient magnifiques. Et pourtant il ne s'aimait pas physiquement. Mais là c'était différent. Il souriait légèrement, ses cheveux étaient un peu en bataille, et certaines mèches lui collaient le visage. Son rougissement contrastait avec sa peau pâle et lui donnait l'air vivant. Pour une fois. Ses yeux bleus brillaient. Et Magnus. Magnus qui l'embrassait sur la joue. Magnus avec son t-shirt noir qui contrastait avec son visage remplis de paillettes multicolores. Magnus avec ses cheveux noirs qui étaient à quelques endroits teints des des couleurs vives.

Il avait l'air heureux, vivant. Et pourtant sur toutes ses photos avec Jace, il était en retrait, pas tout à fait content d'être là. Cette photo était définitivement bien meilleure que les centaines d'autres qu'il avait pu prendre avec son meilleur ami.

« -Ton insta ? »

« -Hein ? »

« -Donne moi ton insta, pour que je t'identifie dedans. »

« -Oh, c'est « bow_alecL » »

« -J'espère qu'on se reverra tu sais. »

« -Il n'y a pas de raison contre, même si t'es vachement chiant.

« -Ah bah merci ! »

Ils avaient pris leurs cafés en bavardant. Toute animosité entre eux avait disparu. Ils échangèrent leurs numéros, et Alec rentra chez lui pour se coucher. Il se réveilla en fin d'après midi et tomba sur Jace qui l'attendant dans son salon. Il lui hurla dessus pendant une dizaine de minutes. Lui rappelant à quel point son attitude était stupide et immature. Ce qui était assez ironique quand on savait que le blond le faisait tout le temps. Puis le sujet dériva sur son homosexualité, et sur le fait qu'il ne lui avait pas dit, blablabla.

Une fois qu'il fut partis avec Izzie, pour aller chercher des pizzas, il jeta un œil à son portable. Un message de Magnus lui demandait ce qu'il faisait le mardi suivant. Ce qui le fit sourire, et une notification instagram, lui indiquant qu'il avait été identifié dans une photo. Celle de ce matin. La légende le fit froncer des sourcils.

« I've got to fight for your heart, I'm not scared of the dark »

* * *

 **A** vant toute chose, pas besoin de me dire, " oui mais ça va beaucoup trop vite entre blablabla " dans tous les cas, ils ne se sont pas engagés dans une relation. Mais j'en suis plus que consciente, même moi je me dis, ça va vite quand même, mais je sais pas comment le réarranger. Alors je le laisse comme ça. Il m'a fallu une semaine pour l'écrire, parce que j'écris d'abord sur un cahier et je recopie à l'ordi, chose stupide je le sais. Donc flemme de recommencer certains passages.

Les personnages sont un peu OOC j'en suis aussi consciente, mais j'ai essayé de faire attention.

Alors oui je suis fan des One Direction, raison pour laquelle j'ai casé une ligne d'une de leur chanson, Drag Me Down. Je dois avouer que leurs chansons les plus connues ne sont pas les meilleures, c'est les plus commerciales, mais je suis devenue fan pour les chansons pas très connue, qui sont magnifiques.

 **JE SUIS A LA RECHERCHE D'UN OU D'UNE BETA DONC BAH SI VOUS ETES INTERESSES, CONTACTEZ MOI SVPPP**

J'espère que ça vous a plu, je vais faire un recueil d'os donc si vous avez des suggestions de thème, je suis preneuse, voili voilou !

-Lizzie


	2. Chapter 2

**n°2 :** Mariage et dictature

 **Univers :** UA

 **Nombre de mots :** 2226

* * *

« -Non, non, et non ! » cria Izzie dans la pièce remplit de monde, « mais c'est pas possible, qui m'a foutue une bande d'incapable pareil ? »

« -Euh, c'est - » commença son frère en se tordant légèrement les mains sous la peur. Bien sûr que sa sœur cadette lui faisait peur. Quand celle-ci s'énervait, il valait mieux se tenir hors de tout conflits. Ou alors savoir courir, très, très vite.

« -Tais-toi ! » rugit-elle, avec une telle intensité, qu'il se rassit d'un coup, et baissa la tête en signe de soumission. « Nan mais franchement, c'était si dur que ça, d'aller chercher une putain de robe, des anneaux, des fleurs, et un gâteau ? »

« -Le gâteau n'était pas terminé, donc on- » tenta de dire quelqu'un à sa droite.

« -Merde ! Vous êtes vraiment inutiles, putain ! Nan mais vous vous rendez compte ? C'est une femme enceinte qui va se taper votre boulot ! »

Alec laissa échapper un petit soupir exténué, sa sœur s'en rendit compte, malheureusement pour lui. Elle le frappa derrière la tête, et il couina de douleur. Sur moment il détesta Clary, et Jace, enfin surtout Clary.

Cette conne – c'était affectif – avait cédé face aux supplications de sa meilleure amie pour organiser son mariage. C'était l'enfer. Izzie avait prouvé au monde entier qu'il était possible d'être à plusieurs endroits à la fois. Elle passait son temps à les fliquer, c'était horrible ! Il avait même surpris l'une de leurs cousines, pourtant très amie avec elle, lui faire de multiples doigts d'honneur alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné.

Et cette histoire de grossesse, elle n'était même pas enceinte ! Elle était juste en pleine phase de tentative de conception avec son mari. Donc pas d'alcool et pas de cigarettes, l'horreur ! En plus de tout ça, elle avait grossie, donc elle exprimait sa frustration, et sa colère en hurlant sur tout le monde. Et Jace et Clary laissaient faire, bien trop contents que quelqu'un s'occupe de tout le sale boulot pour eux. Un beau couple de feignasses.

Mais ça empirait au fil de jours, plus la date du mariage se rapprochait, plus elle stressait. C'était même pas de leurs fautes en plus ! Comme s'ils étaient responsables du retard de la couturière, du pâtissier et du fleuriste ! Mais la frangine ne voulait rien entendre, c'était de leur faute, un point c'est tout.

« -Alec ! » hurla Izzie, « tu vas aller avec Magnus engueuler la couturière, maintenant, » ajouta-t-elle, alors qu'il allait protester. Putain, fais chier. Il allait encore essayer de le foutre dans son lit. Bêtement il avait cru que coucher avec lui une seule fois suffirait, mais l'asiatique tenait absolument à ce qu'ils remettent le couvert.

Lui et Magnus étaient beaucoup trop différents, et il avait l'impression d'être le seul à le remarquer. Bref, cette petite escapade forcée ne lui faisait pas plaisir

« -Bonjour messieurs, si je puis me permettre, vous êtes un couple magnifique ! » déclara joyeusement la caissière à l'entrée.

« -Merci beaucoup madame ! » répliqua directement Magnus.

« -Mais on est pas ensemble ! » s'insurgea-t-il.

« -Si ! »

« -Non ! C'est pas parce qu'une fois j'ai craqué, qu'on est un couple ! C'était une erreur, et une erreur ça ne se reproduit pas deux fois ! »

« -Tu me brises le cœur là, Alexander. »

« -Rien à foutre, bref, madame, ma sœur m'envoie pour savoir quand sera finie la robe de Clary Fray qui était quand même censée être finie il y a trois jours ! »

« -La robe de Clary Fray ? Attendez, vous êtes le frère de la Furie ? »

« -Si par Furie vous voulez dire une brune qui hurle sur tout le monde, alors oui, c'est bien lui.» Il fusilla du regard son voisin, ok, c'était la pure vérité, ok, elle était complètement barje, mais pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche.

« -Et bien, euh, la robe est presque finie, je pense que d'ici demain cela devrait être bon. »

« -Nous demandons un dédommagement pour le retard » déclara-t-il en essayant d'arborer un visage froid et hautain. Tout simplement pour pousser la vendeuse à accepter, et pour qu'Izzie envisage peut être de les laisser en vie.

« -Ah bon, on demande ça ? » répliqua Magnus. Ce con avait tout gâché, il allait lui payer.

« -La ferme Bane ! »

« -Euh, je pense que ça pourrait se faire pour la remise, je vois ça avec ma patronne, et je vous rappelle, monsieur... ?

« -Lightwood, et voyez ça directement avec ma sœur, c'est elle qui gère tout ça. »

« -Alec, je te jure, que si tu ne souris pas sur ne serait ce qu'une seule photo, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer » lui murmura sa cadette à l'oreille.

« -Oui, oui. »

Sa vie était déjà un enfer. Il avait dû supporter Bane lors des préparatifs du mariage, et maintenant qu'on y était au mariage, il se trouvait assis à côté de lui. L'horreur. Alors oui, il faisait la gueule. Surtout qu'en plus, il n'était même pas à la table d'honneur, sur ce coup là, il s'était bien fait niqué. Cela devait faire une bonne demie heure qu'il envoyait des SOS du regard à son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci était beaucoup trop occupé à faire les yeux doux à sa femme, qui gloussait stupidement. Eurk. Ca lui donnait envie de gerber comme pas possible.

Bref tout ça pour dire qu'il était dans la merde. Coincé entre l'oncle Hodge qui faisait des blague salaces et des allusions sexuelles entre deux plateaux de fruits de mer. Et Magnus qui répondait à chaque fois par un : « Oh oui Alec » suivit d'un clin d'oeil. C'était un peu normal qu'il tire la tronche.

Il se dirigea vers l'extérieur pour allumer sa cigarette, sans avoir de mômes qui lui hurlent dessus à la vue de son briquet. L'ai frais et la tranquillité lui firent du bien. Enfin un peu de calme.

« -Je ne savais pas que tu fumais Alexander »

Il avait pensé trop vite. Fais chier.

« -Dégage. »

« -Bon j'en ai marre, qu'est ce que je t'ai fait, pour que tu sois autant contre moi ? »

« -Tu respires, c'est déjà suffisant. »

« -Haha, très drôle, nan mais sérieusement, qu'est ce que je t'ai fait, je veux dire, j'ai jamais été particulièrement méchant avec toi, encore moins violent, alors quoi ? »

« -On a couché ensemble. »

« -Et alors ? T'étais consentant à ce que je sache, tu l'as même dit plusieurs fois. »

« -Quand je me suis réveillé, t'étais pas là. »

« -Oh, allez ! Joue pas à ça avec moi. On sait tous les deux comme est ce que t'aurais réagi en me retrouvant dans ton lit au réveil ! Je me serais fait virer illico ! »

« -Oui peut être, mais aurait voulu dire que ce n'était pas qu'une partie de jambes en l'air pour toi. »

« -Attends, tu te fous de moi ?Pendant plus de cinq ans, je t'ai vu raconter à Jace tes ruptures pour encore et toujours, la même raison, trop collants, et pas assez d'espace pour toi. Et quand je fais exactement ce que tu veux, tu trouves encore le moyen de te plaindre ! T'es sérieux?! »

« -En ce moment, t'es collant. »

« -Mais parce que j'ai vu que le fait de te donner de l'espace, ça marchait pas du tout, alors je fais le contraire. »

« -Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi exactement ? »

« -Je t'aime. »

Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement. Il l'aimait ? La grosse blague.

« -C'est pour ça que t'as tout raconté à tes potes, sur notre nuit ensemble. »

« -T'as entendue ? »

« -Absolument pas, j'ai reçu un hiboux venant de Ron Weasley me disant que tu l'avais fait. »

« -Ecoute, ils ne voulaient pas me lâcher avec ça, j'ai pas eu le choix. »

« -C'est pour ça que tu leurs as dit je cite : Franchement médiocre mais avec du potentiel. T'es vraiment qu'un connard ! »

Il l'avait planté là, et était retourné à l'intérieur. Il s'était précipité dans les toilettes, et se lavait rageusement les mains, quand sa sœur rentra. Elle l'avait immédiatement pris dans ses bras, alors qu'il se laissait aller. Les larmes coulaient à flots, comme le champagne le jour d'un mariage. Il se détestait d'être aussi faible, putain. Voilà à quoi il en était rendu, à pleurer de toutes les larmes de son corps, comme une ado, et à être réconforté par une frangine, légèrement dictatrice sur les bords. Youpi.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle, doucement.

« -Ce connard m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. »

« -Oh. »

« -Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Izzie, je sais que c'est toi qui l'as poussé dans mes bras. Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ? Pourquoi tu te mêles toujours de mes affaires Izzie ? C'est chiant merde ! Peu importe ce que tu fous, ça dérape toujours, alors occupe toi de tes affaires pour une fois ! »

Elle ne le lâcha pas, malheureusement. Elle faisait toujours ça. Elle foutait le bordel, consolait la personne visée, et ne prenait même pas la peine de s'excuser. Alors c'était compréhensible qu'il en ait marre au bout d'un moment. Mais elle restait sa sœur, la seule personne de sa famille, qui l'avait l'accepté comme il était. C'est à dire, gay. Ses parents l'avaient renié quand ils avaient su. Alors même si sa sœur était une grosse conne, elle restait sa sœur.

« -Salut les gars, alors, vous faites une soirée sans moi ? » déclara Jace, d'une voix pâteuse, complètement saoul. Il titubait légèrement, et Alec sécha rapidement ses larmes, pour se précipiter vers son meilleur ami, avant que celui-ci ne tombe. C'était pas top comme image ça, tomber ivre mort dans les toilettes le jour de son mariage.

« -Hop, hop, hop, Jace, tombe pas, qu'est ce que Fray va dire sinon ? »

Le blond éclata de rire, avant de s'asseoir par terre, et de grogner qu'il fallait que la terre arrête de bouger. Ce qui montrait son très fort taux d'alcoolémie. Il attrapa le sceau qui traînait sous les éviers et le lui tendit. Tant qu'à faire autant faire ça proprement. Et heureusement, qu'il le lui avait donné, car moins de 10 secondes plus tard, son meilleur ami dégobillait tout ce qui se trouvait dans son estomac. Dégueu.

« -Alec, il faut que t'aille chercher Clary, c'est plus à toi de faire ça » déclara sa sœur.

En temps normal il aurait sûrement protesté, mais l'odeur de vomi commençait à le dégoûter. Surtout qu'en plus Jace venait de renverser le sceau.(1)Il se précipita dehors sous les cris d'Izzie. C'était plus son problème maintenant.

Il eût à peine le temps de faire quelques pas dans le couloir qu'il se fit plaquer contre un mur. Magnus. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air triomphant, alors qu'il se laissait faire. Il avait largement la force nécessaire pour le repousser. L'asiatique avait déboutonné les premiers boutons de sa chemise, et avait retiré sa cravate. Tant mieux, être aussi formel ne lui allait pas du tout.

« -Je crois que t'as pas bien compris Alexander, » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, « je t'aime vraiment »

« -Alors prouve-le, et essaye de le faire tout seul pour une fois, ma sœur n'a pas à être impliquée dans cette histoire. »

« -C'est pas comme si elle n'était pas imposée. »

« -J'en ai rien à faire. »

« -Donc, je dois te prouver que je t'aime vraiment, n'est ce pas ? »

« -Oui. »

« -Alors on va commencer doucement. »

Et il l'embrassa doucement, pas violemment comme avaient pu faire ses ex. Eux, ils l'embrassaient pour afficher leurs propriétés. Magnus l'embrassait pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait, c'était différent. Alors évidemment qu'il lui répondit.

Il sentit ses poignets se faire remonter jusqu'à ce ce qu'ils soient placés de chaque coté de son visage. Des doigts s'entre-lacèrent aux siens. C'était tellement mignon. Il allait peut être envisager de sortir avec Magnus. Peut être.

« -Euh, je dois aller parler à Fray » déclara-t-il alors qu'il se séparaient.

« -Pourquoi ? »

« -Jace est à la limite du coma éthylique dans les toilettes. »

« -Chaud. »

Ils avaient l'air pitoyables. Tous. Chacun à sa manière, mais tous. Jace en train de décuver avec, encore et toujours, son sceau. Pitoyable. Clary aux petits soins pour lui, alors qu'il en avait clairement rien à foutre de sa gueule. Pitoyable. Izzie qui pleurait parce qu'elle était ENFIN enceinte. Pitoyable. Simon qui faisait genre il était content, alors qu'il paniquait totalement. Pitoyable. Magnus qui jouait bêtement avec ses cheveux. Pitoyable. Et lui qui souriait comme un débile, le dos contre son torse. Pitoyable. Il ne se souvenait même pas de comment ils avaient tous atterri dans la suite de cet hôtel de luxe. Voilà pourquoi il détestait les mariages.

« -Bon allez, le prochain sur la liste, c'est toi frangin ! » s'exclama joyeusement Isabelle, une fois remise de ses émotions.

PARDON ?!

* * *

 **(1) ça m'est arrivé de vomir dans un sceau et de le renverser. Et je crois que c'est là qu'on se rend compte à quel point une amitié peut être vraie, parce que, mes meilleures amies ont nettoyé alors que je décuvais dans un lit. C'est les meilleures. Et l'alcool, c'est mal.**

 **Bon alors, un petit OS un peu drôle, enfin j'ai essayé de l'être, voilà voilà, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. Personnellement je le trouve pas mal, moins pire que le premier, mais c'est votre avis qui compte !**

 **Si vous avez des thèmes vous pouvez m'en donner, avec par exemple une phrase ou des mots clés, je sais pas.**

 **REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

 **Neem : _Merci beaucoup ! Eh oui, le gros problème des OS, c'est que c'est jamais assez long, je suis contente que tu ais apprécié ce que j'ai écris ! Tu peux considérer cet OS un peu comme une suite, ou alors comme un autre OS, au choix._**

 **Camille : _Alors merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle est adorable, je n'aime pas trop mon style d'écriture que je trouve trop chargé, mais si toi tu aimes, ça me va ! Tu sais quoi, à la base je devais commencer à recopier cet OS ce week end et le poster dimanche, mais avec ta review, je n'ai pas résisté, et je me suis mise directement au travail pour le poster ce soir. Effectivement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de fictions sur Shadowshunter, pour tout te dire, je me suis planté de registre, je voulais mettre dans The Mortal Instruments, sans savoir qu'il existait, je pensais que la série, le film, et le livre étaient au même endroits, mdr. Je suis ravie que tu ais apprécié ce que j'ai écris, ça me fait très plaisir. Et Ashton, c'est ma viieeee, quand j'ai vu la photo j'ai pas résisté. En tout cas merci !_**


	3. Chapter 3

**n°3 :** Le Pandémonium le bar de tous les excès

 **Univers :** UA

 **Nombre de mots :** 2433

 **Beta :** Angie Withlock

* * *

Le Pandémonium, n'était pas un bar convenable. C'était le type de bar dont les parents interdisaient l'accès à leurs têtes blondes. Il était situé dans une ruelle sombre et malfamée, dans les quartiers populaires de New York. Rien que sa façade en disait long sur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. En un mot, sulfureux. Les néons représentaient des femmes dans des positions plus que suggestives, les tags représentaient des scènes violentes. Comme des viols, ou encore des meurtres. A vrai dire, les ivrognes qui décuvaient près de la porte d'entrée, paraissaient presque normaux. Et c'était à se demander comment le bar réussissait à survivre avec toute cette mauvaise publicité. Peut-être que c'était volontaire ? Et là était le problème, ce bar cachait quelque chose. Mais quand on connaissait sa réputation, on évitait d'y renter.

Un bar qui essayait de se faire discret, et qui entretenait sa réputation sulfureuse, c'était louche. Tout simplement car il était le lieu de réunion d'un peuple de l'ombre. Composé des plus grands mythes de l'histoire humaine. Tel que les Vampires, les Loups-Garou, les Sorciers, les Fées, les Elfes, et bien d'autres. Le Pandémonium était le seul endroit du coin où ils pouvaient agir en toute liberté, sans avoir à se cacher. Les rares humains qui le fréquentaient, étaient au courant, et avaient prêté serment de ne jamais rien révéler au monde. Sous peine d'une mort longue et atroce.

L'intérieur du bar était assez typique, rouge et noir, avec de multiples tables de billard, des écrans qui diffusaient des matchs en tout genre, des tables hautes. Les serveuses étaient des Fées, qui se promenaient en mini-jupes en cuir, hauts courts et moulants ainsi que des talons vertigineux. Personne ne les approchait, les Fées ne laissaient jamais partir leurs amants, allant jusqu'à les séquestrer pendant plusieurs années chez elles, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent.

Le propriétaire était un Vampire, vieux de plusieurs siècles, il avait fait fortune dans le trafic d'esclave quand il était encore autorisé, et s'était par la suite reconverti dans un secteur plus sage. En apparence du moins. Tout le monde était au courant des petits trafics qui avaient lieux dans le bureau du patron, mais personne ne lui en tenait vraiment rigueur. Du moment que la musique, les filles, et la bibine étaient bonnes, un meurtre aurait pu se passer qu'ils n'auraient rien dit.

Voilà pourquoi tout le monde aimait le Pandémonium, pour sa discrétion, sa mixité et … Bon d'accord, surtout pour l'alcool pas cher.

AL/MB

« -Izzie, tu sais très bien que les bars, c'est pas mon truc du tout ! » protesta Alec, alors que sa sœur le traînait dans un bar dont elle venait d'apprendre l'existence. Ok, rien qu'à la façade, il pouvait déjà dire qu'il allait haïr les prochaines heures. Trop de … Trop. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

« -Allez, Alec ! Il faut que tu sortes, ta vie sociale est aussi inexistante que l'humanité d'une Fée. »

Ah bah merci, ça faisait toujours plaisir. Bien sûr que sa vie sociale existait, elle était juste... Limitée ? Travailler au conseil des Vampires lui prenait beaucoup de temps, encore heureux que le salaire suivait. Pas plus tard que dans la matinée, des Vampires vieux de 800 ans avaient commencé à se taper dessus. Pour une raison puérile en plus. Il avait donc dû faire l'arbitre, oui oui, l'arbitre. Pour vérifier que les deux respectaient bien les règles du duel. Pathétique. Et en plus maintenant, il devait trouver un nouveau membre du conseil.

« -Mais Izzie, j'ai encore une tonne de boulot à faire, comme vérifier le budget pour la conférence sur le sang artificiel, » essaya-t-il une nouvelle fois. Bon ok, c'était complètement faux, car il l'avait déjà fait 3 fois, mais ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Nan en fait, il y avait une rediffusion de Friends qui commençait ce soir. Il ne voulait pas rater ça.

« -Je m'en fiche » déclara-t-elle, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur des chaises au bar. « Deux bloody mary revisités s'il vous plaît ! »

AL/MB

Pour l'instant, la soirée était un désastre, il s'ennuyait à mourir. Les amis de sa sœur avaient débarqué, ils s'étaient rapidement installés à une table. Il ne participait pas à la conversation, et cherchait activement un moyen de fuir. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses amis, mais il avait un passé douloureux avec Jace, son ancien coup de cœur.

Après il y avait Simon et Clary, qui parlaient de chasse de Vampire renégats. Passionnant. Il n'avait rien contre elle, elle était juste la copine de Jace.

« -Alec, il y a un mec qui te fixe depuis tout à l'heure, et je pense que c'est un sorcier. » s'exclama Clary.

« -Ouais, ouais, cool pour lui »

« -Va le voir Alec, ça fait longtemps que t'as pas eu de mecs, t'as rien à perdre » l'encouragea sa sœur. Ok, et en plus elle se rangeait du côté de la rousse, la traîtresse. Elle le poussa de sa chaise, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout, comme un con, obligé d'aller le voir. Il s'accouda au bar, et commanda une bière, il se retourna vers l'inconnu, et lui fit un petit sourire.

« -Salut ! » l'aborda le sorcier.

« -Salut. »

« -Alors, qu'est-ce qu'un Vampire peut bien faire ici ? »

« -Je te retourne la question, qu'est-ce qu'un Sorcier, peut bien faire ici ? » L'autre éclata de rire bruyamment, et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer totalement. Minutes qu'il utilisa pour l'observer plus amplement. Il était asiatique, et beau. En réalité, beau n'était même pas suffisant pour le décrire, il était magnifique.

« -Magnus Bane » il lui tendit la main, Alec la saisit et répondit :

« -Alexander Lightwood »

« -Lightwood... La grande famille de chasseurs de Vampires renégats ? »

« -Exactement, même si je suis plus un bureaucrate qu'un chasseur. C'est pas vraiment mon truc, chasser les gens. »

« -Je me disais bien aussi, je travaille en collaboration avec les chasseurs, donc je pense que je t'aurais reconnu, si tu en avais été un. »

« -Peut être connais-tu ma sœur, Isabelle ? »

« -C'est ta sœur ? J'aurais dû m'en douter, vous vous ressemblez. »

« -Je crois qu'elle veut qu'on sorte ensemble. »

« -Je crois aussi, qu'est-ce que l'on fait alors ? »

« -Je sais pas, je n'aime pas qu'elle essaye de jouer les entremetteuses. »

« -Personne n'aime ça. »

« -Généralement, je fais en sorte de les faire fuir assez rapidement. »

« -Tu n'y arriveras pas avec moi, je te le garantis. »

« -Je suis un Vampire, en temps normal, les Sorciers n'aiment pas beaucoup les Vampires. Trop de guerres. »

« -Le passé, c'est le passé, j'ai des amis Sorciers qui sortent avec des Vampires. Tu sais ce que je te propose, un rencard, ici, si tu le souhaites, on est en terrain neutre, pour nos deux espèces. »

« -J'imagine que l'on peut toujours essayer, je dois dire que normalement, ils ont déjà tous fui quand je leur dis que j'ai sans le faire exprès, tuer ma nourrice, je n'avais que 3 ans » Magnus grimaça légèrement le temps d'une seconde, mais se reprit bien vite, eh bien, il semblerait qu'il n 'ait pas été mis au courant de cette petite anecdote, comme à peu près les 50 autres mecs passés avant lui. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça, étant donné qu'il venait de lui commander un autre bloody mary.

« -C'était un accident, ce n'était pas ta faute. »

« -Tu es le premier à dire ça, même ma famille m'engueule quand le sujet est abordé. »

AL/MB

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là sérieux ? D'accord, c'était toujours à lui que l'on refourguait les tâches ingrates, et c'était toujours lui qui travaillait pendant que les autres se la coulaient douce. Et encore une fois, on l'envoyait à l'autre bout de la ville, pour mettre au courant les Chasseurs des restrictions budgétaires. On payait des secrétaires pour faire ça merde ! Bon en temps normal ça ne l'aurait pas gêné plus que ça. C'était juste que là, il risquait de croiser Magnus, pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, juste que, deux jours auparavant, il avait un peu abusé sur l'alcool, et il lui avait littéralement raconté toute sa vie. Dans les moindres détails. Donc bon, le revoir une fois sobre, ce n'était pas le top du top.

Le bâtiment qui abritait le siège des Chasseurs, était particulièrement moche, rajoutons, en plus que l'hôtesse à l'accueil était exécrable. Une Fée à qui l'on avait retiré ses pouvoirs, charmant.

« -Quoi ? » l'agressa-t-elle alors qu'il s'approchait de son bureau. Magnifique.

« -Euh, je cherche Isabelle Lightwood, je suis le représentant du Conseil des Vampires, Alexander Lightwood. »

« -Elle n'est pas ici, elle doit être au Pandémonium, vous auriez mieux fait d'appeler, ça vous aurait éviter de vous déplacez pour rien. »

C'était officiel, il la détestait. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les Fées, mais celle-là, détenait le record, il devait le reconnaître.

Le Pandémonium, le bar de ses excès. Y retourner le mettait mal à l'aise. Plus encore que de revoir Magnus. Quoique. Selon sa sœur, cette nuit, il s'était vraiment lâché, mais il n'en avait aucune preuve. Si jamais, il avait embrassé le sorcier... Il préférait ne pas y penser !

La Fée avait raison, Izzie était bien là, elle avait juste oublié de préciser que Magnus aussi. Ils étaient tous les deux en tenue de combat, noir en cuir, sexy quoi. Ils buvaient tous les deux un verre. Il savait que sa sœur l'avait entendu arrivé, mais elle n'avait pas réagi. Il s'était donc approché et avait commandé un café au barman.

« -Alec, j'imagine que tu te souviens de Magnus Bane, mon coéquipier, et également le mec à qui tu as roulé un sacré paquet de pelle, dans l'intimité des toilettes. »

« -Euh, pas vraiment. »

« -A vrai dire, Isabelle, moi non plus, ça devait être tellement intime, que je n'ai même pas eu le droit d'y assister. Par contre, je me souviens que tu l'as embarqué avec toi alors qu'il allait me raconter pour la 4e fois, comment est-cequ'il s'est fait prendre par vos parents alors qu'il essayait de faire le mur pour rejoindre son copain de l'époque. »

« -J'n'ai pas fait ça quand même... »

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai trouvé ça super mignon, tout aussi mignon que le récit de ta première fois désastreuse. »

C'était gênant, terriblement gênant. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il lui avait raconté toute sa vie, mais il pensait qu'il lui avait épargné certains détails. Visiblement non. Promis demain, il arrêtait de boire. Pas question de se remettre dans un état pas possible, d'alimenter les commérages d'Izzie, et en plus de se taper une gueule de bois pas possible.

« -Alec, en tant que sœur, je dois t'avouer que tu lui as parlé de la Morsure... »

« -Putain... » Ok, là, il avait vraiment merdé.

« -Si je puis me permettre, l'alcool m'a fait oublier deux trois petites choses, dont celle-ci. Et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est. »

« -La Morsure » commença-t-il « c'est une sorte de liens sacrés chez les Vampires, un peu comme un mariage. On a 2 façons de mordre, pour se nourrir, et pour se lier. Quand on se lie avec quelqu'un, on est obligé de boire son sang, jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. On en parle pas beaucoup avec les autres espèces, c'est assez...privé. »

« -J'imagine que je dois me sentir privilégié. »

« -Ouais, en quelque sorte. Bref, Izzie, le conseil m'a demandé de t'avertir que le budget consacré aux armes allait baisser, avec une diminution des indemnités en cas de blessures au combat. »

" -Quoi ?! T'es sérieux ?!"

AL/MB

Leur 1er rendez-vous avait été un désastre, comme leur 2nd, puis leur 3ème. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de chance.

Ils s'étaient embrassés assez maladroitement au 1er, et une bagarre avait éclaté dans le bar, ils avaient été pris dedans. Manque de bol.

Lors du 2nd, son ex, Finn, avait réapparu après 6 mois d'absence, et lui avait fait la cour. Littéralement. Mais Magnus l'avait raccompagné chez lui, ils avaient pris un verre, puis 2, puis 3. Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Juste dormi. Au début, chacun de son côté, et puis au réveil, il se trouvait avec sa jambe par-dessusl a hanche de l'asiatique, qui avait son visage posé sur son épaule et sa main sur sa joue. Heureusement que sa sœur ne les avait pas vu, sinon elle ne les aurait plus lâchés d'une semelle. L'horreur.

Pour le 3ème, Magnus avait décidé qu'ils iraient dans un autre endroit, un restaurant humain assez chic, parce qu'au Pandémonium, ça finissait toujours mal, avec des ex sauvages qui apparaissaient. Sauf que ça avait été pire. Ses crocs avaient dit bonjour à la serveuse alors qu'ils commandaient. Elle avait hurlé comme une hystérique, et Magnus, avait dû utiliser ses pouvoirs sur elle, ainsi que tous les autres clients. Résultat des courses, ils s'étaient tirés, fissa. Génial. Peut-être que c'était tout simplement eux qui portaient la poisse. Eh merde. Le seul point positif de la soirée, c'était qu'ils avaient fini la soirée chez le Sorcier, sous la couette.

Ils leur avaient fallu deux ans avant d'emménagé ensemble, il n'avait pas du tout compris les signaux soi-disant évident de Magnus, selon sa sœur. Son copain ne lui avait jamais posé la question explicitement, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Izzie et Clary avaient hurlé de joie quand elles les avaient retrouvés sur le plan de travail, en caleçons, en train de s'embrasser. Enfin... Il était sur le plan de travail, et Magnus entre ses cuisses. Elles les avaient dérangés.

Il avait pris l'habitude de se nourrir exclusivement du sang de son copain, qui était excellent par ailleurs. Son statut de Vampire de sang pur, lui octroyant le privilège de n'avoir à se nourrir que deux fois par semaine. Evidemment qu'au début il l'avait fait à contre cœur, le revers de la médaille suite à la Morsure, faire du mal à l'homme qu'il aimait ce n'était pas facile, mais Magnus appréciait, car comme ça, il avait libre accès à ses pensées. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il avait su qu'il prévoyait de le demander en mariage au Pandémonium après avoir dégagé les serveuses, un peu trop commères à son goût. Mais ça, il s'était bien gardé de lui dire, il avait attendu 10 ans de mariage pour lui avouer, toujours au Pandémonium

* * *

 **Alors alors, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte de pas faire les personnages trop OOC mais bon, on sait jamais, de loin, à mon avis ils le sont. Ce n'est pas mon OS préféré, mais bon je vous le poste quand même.**

 **Alors alors, tout d'abord, un très GRAND merci à Angie Withlock qui a corrigé mon OS, voilà voilà, merci beaucouuup !**

 **Breeeeef, j'ai déjà commencé à écrire sur mon cahier le prochain OS qui sera légèrement différent des autres, c'est sur le thème de La Première fois, merci à ConanBlack pour le thème !**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **China : _Alors si je me souviens tu m'avais laissé une review sur Messages en folie, je crois que c'est toi, parce que c'est le même pseudo, si c'est toi, eh bien je suis ravie que tu ais apprécié ces deux OS. J'ai eu de la chance, mes copines ne m'ont pas filmé en train de vomir, j'avais fermé la porte, je me souviens avoir dit : "Emma, je crois que je viens de renverser le sceau" sur le moment c'était pas très drôle mais après j'avoue que ça me fait sourire quand j'y repense. J'attends d'avoir une idée suffisamment longue pour ton thème, enfin, j'en ai une, mais il faut que je trouve un plan pour qu'il atteigne au minimum les 2000 mots. Par rapport au fait que Alec est un peu plus viril dans la réalité, ce n'est pas fait exprès, j'ai juste un peu de mal, je fais de mon mieux, mais je pense pouvoir m'améliorer au fur et à mesure, je peux pas empirer de toute façon. Bref merci pour tes deux reviews !_**


	4. Chapter 4

**n°4 :** La première fois

 **Univers :** UA

 **Nombre de mots :** 1482

 **Beta :** Angie Withlock

* * *

1\. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était au collège, Alec l'avait bousculé, et lui avait lancé un regard noir, avant de s'en aller à grandes enjambées, comme si de rien n'était.

2\. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, ils étaient assis à l'une des tables du self. Le sujet de conversation était l'exposé qu'ils devaient préparer ensemble. Alec s'était excusé pour l'avoir bousculé, il était en retard pour aller chercher sa sœur à l'école primaire. Ils avaient bien rigolé tous les deux, enfin jusqu'à ce que Jace n'arrive, et que le brun s'efface.

3\. La première fois qu'ils avaient été dans la même équipe en sport, il s'était pris le ballon en plein dans le nez. A cause d'Alec. Ils étaient en volley et il lui avait fait une passe, son t-shirt s'était soulevé, et il avait admiré ses abdos au lieu de se concentrer sur le ballon. Grave erreur.

4\. La première fois qu'Alec l'avait présenté comme son ami, il n'avait pas arrêté de sourire pendant une semaine, et sa mère lui avait pris un rendez-vous chez le psy. Au cas où.

5\. La première fois qu'il était allé chez son ami pour jouer, il avait sans le faire exprès, pousser sa petite sœur. La petite avait hurlé puis pleurer. Alec l'avait dégagé de chez lui, et ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés pendant deux semaines.

6\. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés après une dispute, Alec lui avait offert un bracelet brésilien. Il ne voulait plus qu'ils se disputent. Malheureusement, leur relation amicale n'était constituée que de ça, des disputes, puis des réconciliations, puis re-disputes.

7\. La première fois qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux d'Alexander Lightwood, c'était lors de leur 1er jour au lycée. Alec avait immédiatement sympathisé avec un garçon qui s'appelait Simon. Il avait été jaloux, et pas qu'amicalement.

8\. La première fois qu'ils étaient allés à une fête ensemble, il avait avoué au brun qu'il était gay, sous l'influence de l'alcool. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit, et était allé se resservir une bière. Plus tard dans la soirée, il avait vu Alec embrasser un autre mec, qui était dans son cours d'Art, Daniel. Il avait ensuite agi comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

9\. La première fois qu'on les avait insultés de « sales tapettes », il avait fui. Il avait couru se réfugier derrière le gymnase pour pleurer. Alec était arrivé un quart d'heure après, et l'avait réconforté. Bien sûr que lui il s'en fichait, il avait Jace Wayland de son côté, qui se précipiterait pour aller casser quelques nez si on s'en prenait trop ouvertement à son meilleur ami.

10\. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, c'était un accident. Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup trop bu, et visiblement, le baiser avait immédiatement dégrisé le jeune Lightwood. Qui lui avait d'ailleurs hurlé dessus pendant un long moment, et bien sûr lui, il avait éclaté de rire à cause de son shot de trop. Sous le regard noir d'Alec, qui avait fini par lui coller son poing dans le pif, avant de se casser à toute vitesse. Abandonnant ainsi son ami au bord du coma éthylique, le nez en sang, et sans moyen de transport.

11\. La première fois qu'Alec lui avait présenté son copain, s'était déroulée deux semaines après la scène du baiser. Deux semaines d'humiliation quotidienne, de solitude face aux harcèlements, parce que quelqu'un les avait pris en photo à ce moment-là, et l'avait diffusé sur internet. Alec avait visiblement trouvé génial comme idée de présenter son petit ami à l'un de ses potes pour se réconcilier après avoir embrassé ledit ami.

12\. La première fois qu'il avait dû réconforter Alec après une rupture, il avait cru qu'il avait sa chance. A tort. Ce dernier n'avait fait que se lamenter, pleurer et manger de la glace hyper calorique, avant de lui dire qu'il était un ami en or. « Stuck in the Friendzone again and again. »

13\. La première fois qu'il avait présenté son copain à Alec, il avait très mal réagi. Pas dans le sens jaloux, non ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai, plutôt dans le sens où il l'avait complètement ignoré, jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe avec Jacob. Ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Il essayait d'oublier son ami, et ce dernier continuait à lui donner de faux-espoirs. Alors oui, il avait craqué, il avait largué Jacob, mais ça ne lui avait pas fait plaisir. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'Alec avait réagi comme si c'était lui qui lui avait rendu service.

14\. La première fois où c'était lui qui avait commencé la dispute était arrivée le même jour où ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre qu'Alec lui dise tout ce qu'il devait faire. En particulier sur son futur, l'autre voulait qu'il fasse comme lui, qu'il étudie l'économie avec lui, à Boston. Au début, il avait dit oui, car même lui ne savait pas quoi faire, il pouvait aller où il voulait. Mais il avait rencontré cette fille, Clary, qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Selon elle, il avait du talent. Il avait tenté sa chance, et avait été accepté. Le hic, c'était que l'école se trouvait à Seattle, pas vraiment à côté. Alors quand il avait dit à son ami qu'il n'irait pas à Boston, il avait haussé le ton un peu trop fort, et lui avait commencé à hurler, pour la première fois. Alec l'avait frappé, et lui avait répondu en l'embrassant. Ils s'étaient laissés emporter par leur désir. Et il était parti à Seattle avant qu'il ne se réveille.

15\. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient revus après son départ pour Seattle, Alec avait pu découvrir à quel point il avait refait sa vie. Il avait de nouveaux amis, il s'amusait. Il était heureux. Alec avait lui aussi l'air différent. Ils avaient passé un week-end entier ensemble, ils s'étaient embrassés, il avait dit au jeune Lightwood qu'il l'aimait. Il n'avait pas répondu, sur le moment ça ne l'avait pas dérangé, il savait que son ami n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre de chose. Il se sentait enfin complet, heureux. Il sortait enfin avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

16\. La première fois qu'il avait emmené Alec dans un restaurant assez chic, c'était pour deux choses, leur anniversaire, car cela faisait deux ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et la 2e, c'était pour le demander en mariage. Il avait dit oui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, il n'avait jamais autant souris de sa vie.

17\. La première fois qu'Alec l'avait trompé, il avait laissé passer. Il pensait que c'était un accident. Même lui savait que quand on était saoul, on pouvait faire des choses que l'on regrettait plus tard. Ça n'était arrivé qu'une fois dans un bar, avec un certain Raphaël, qui n'était que de passage à Seattle. Il ne le reverrait donc jamais.

18\. La première fois qu'il était rentré dans un tribunal, c'était pour signer ses papiers de divorce. Alec avait recommencé, encore et encore, il en avait eu marre. Il y avait eu la fois de trop. Il l'avait surpris avec son meilleur ami, Jace. Le pire était qu'il avait réagi exactement de la même manière que s'il lui avait annoncé qu'il pleuvait à Londres. Ça faisait terriblement mal. Il avait appris plus tard, qu'il n'avait été qu'une roue de secours, qu'Alec avait toujours aimé Jace.

19\. La première fois qu'il avait revu les amis qu'il avait en commun avec Alec, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils réagissent de ce manière. Ils l'avaient insulté, littéralement. A vrai dire, en commençant à sortir avec Alec, il avait perdu tous ses amis de l'Université. Il était seul, terriblement seul.

20\. La première fois qu'il avait acheté une arme, serait sa dernière première fois. Alec l'avait détruit, il avait mal, tellement mal. Il avait tout sacrifié pour lui, absolument tout. Son cœur lui faisait mal tout le temps. Il avait tout perdu, son travail, ses amis, son appartement. Tout. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir sa claque d'être fort. Il voulait être faible, pour une fois. C'était pour ça qu'il avait acheté cette arme. Aujourd'hui, il allait dire au-revoir à ce monde. Pour la première fois.

La femme de ménage avait trouvé le corps de Magnus Bane, baignant dans son sang, dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il était évident qu'il s'était suicidé. Beaucoup étaient venus à son enterrement, rares étaient ceux qui n'étaient pas hypocrites. Les seuls à ne pas l'être étaient, sa famille et Clary Fray. Qui l'avait défendu, tout au long de son divorce. Alexander Lightwood était venu, il avait présenté ses condoléances à la famille du défunt, et elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle lui avait craché au visage. Il n'avait pas réagi. Plus tard, il lui avait avoué qu'il était heureux que pour une fois, dans sa vie, Magnus Bane ait pris la bonne décision.

* * *

 **Et voilà un nouvel un OS, alors oui les personnages sont complètement OOC, c'est voulu. Et oui Alec est un gros connard, oui je le sais. J'ai voulu faire une Clary gentille, parce que je sais pas, au fond je l'aime bien au fur et à mesure du temps.**

 **Breeeef, dîtes moi que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir fangirlé comme, bah une fangirl devant le Malec's kiss, j'ai dû voir la scène des centaines de fois, et ça me fait toujours le même effet ! Dîtes moi dans les reviews ce que vous en avez pensé, pour ceux/celles qui l'ont vu. Oh mon dieu, j'espère que j'ai pas spoilé, enfin ça aurait été difficile de passer à travers ce moment marquant ! Le prochain OS sera sur le thème "Du prédateur" merci à China pour me l'avoir proposé ( et oui I know what you mean, but I'm going to be a grosse grosse connasse, et I'm going to do quelque chose of totalement différent )**


End file.
